cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 22
Series 22 of Shopkins started airing on 3rd September 2018 in the UK and on 17th September 2018 in the US. Production Series 22 marks the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth series. The episodes keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but are now broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Cheeky Chocolate talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron were removed from the Shop Team to make room for Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara, while Daisy Petals has also been quietly dropped, and the narrator has been replaced with Cheeky Chocolate in a first person perspective, while introducing the episode plots at the beginning. Despite this, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series. In School of Dum Mee Mee, he voiced an old coach named Dexter who was converted into a school classroom. Series 22 is set after Big World! Big Adventures! The series is split into two halves; one half sees Cheeky Chocolate travelling around the world and visiting China, India and Australia, while the second half takes place back in Shopville. Episodes #Number One Shopkin - Cheeky Chocolate gets into trouble when racing with Starletta Shades, another blue, number one Shopkin. #Forever and Ever - Putrid Pizza has a tantrum about all the changes the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt made to the railway. #Confusion Without Delay - Tara Tiara, a big new Shopkin, comes to the Island of Shop, and works so hard not to be late, that she keeps leaving stations too early. #Trusty Trunky - Cheeky Chocolate is very surprised when an elephant comes to her rescue. #What Tara Tiara Does - Tara Tiara is worried that, unlike the other Shopkins, there is nothing special about her. #Cheeky Chocolate Goes to Bollywood - When an action movie is filmed on the Indian railway, Cheeky Chocolate is desperate to be involved. #Cheeky in the Wild - Cheeky Chocolate is excited about taking a film crew to a nature reserve, but gets distracted in finding a giant panda in the wild. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Monkey Palace - Cheeky Chocolate is pulling a truckload of coconuts when she encounters some cheeky monkeys. #A Shopkin of Many Colours - After a crash, Strawberry Kiss is waiting at the Steamworks to be repaired. She hears that there might not be enough red paint to repaint her and gets worried she will be repainted a different colour/color. #Outback Cheeky - Cheeky Chocolate sees Sadie Soccerball taking passengers on an outback adventure and is impressed by Sadie's showmanship - and decides to do it herself. #School of Dum Mee Mee - When a storm destroys a classroom at Harwick School, Dum Mee Mee tries to find a coach to take the children in. #Tiger Trouble - When Cheeky Chocolate learns that tourists come to India to try to see tigers, she wants to see tigers too. #Seeing is Believing - Cheeky Chocolate's friend Duncan comes to Shopville from Pawville for the first time, and Apple Blossom wants to see him. #Apology Impossible - Kooky Cookie learns that sometimes even the smallest Shopkin's actions can make them the bigger Shopkin. #The Water Wheel - Cheeky Chocolate thinks she has been given a very silly cargo until Starletta Shades explains that it is a very important water wheel, made from bamboo. #Corny Cob and the Fireworks - Corny Cob is terrified of fireworks, and when he mistakes the sound of a warning detonator for fireworks, he is so frightened that he races off into the fog and gets lost. #Runaway Truck - Cheeky Chocolate tries to save an accident-prone truck who is racing down the tracks. #Cheeky Chocolate's Animal Ark - It's Christmas and the boiler at the Animal Park breaks down, so Cheeky Chocolate needs to find a way to keep the animals warm. #Cyclone Cheeky - Cheeky Chocolate wants to be just like Isla, a Flying Doctor's plane, who transports Dr Claire to remote places where it is hard for patients to get to hospitals or doctors for treatment. #Kangaroo Christmas - Cheeky Chocolate is in Australia for Christmas, and is disappointed that it is different from Shopville. But in the meantime, she must help a little girl retrieve her toy kangaroo from a real one. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Dragon - Cheeky Chocolate is terrified when she is given the honour/honor of bringing a dragon to the Chinese New Year celebrations. #Suzie is Red - After the Shopkins tease Cheeky Chocolate that Suzie Sundae is her "special friend", she acts rudely towards her. #The Case of the Puzzling Parts - Rockin' Broc is shunting a flatbed of Shopkin parts, but he cannot remember what he is supposed to be doing with them. Posh Pear thinks this sounds like a kind of mystery that can only be solved by a Special Agent. #Banjo and the Bushfire - Cheeky Chocolate offers a lift to a ranger while working in the Australian Rain Forest. Cheeky Chocolate is excited to learn from her about all the animals that live there, but she is too loud and impatient to be very useful. #Counting on Bianca - Bianca Banana is a really clever Shopkin and knows about all sorts of things, but when the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt asks her to take Cheeky Chocolate's coaches, Annie and Clarabel and pick up passengers from Small Mart Station, Bianca has great trouble finding the right platform. #Hunt the Truck - Choc N' Chip's latest game consists of hiding trucks and making other Shopkins hunt for them. Songs *Shopkin Roll Call (newly updated) *Set Friendship in Motion (different lyrics) *The Journey Never Ends Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Dum Mee Mee *Choc N' Chip *Veronica Veggie Pizza *Rotty Pop *Spilt Milk *Lala Lipstick *Suzie Sundae *Sweet Pea *Blow Fly *Sarah Fairy Cake *Scum Gum *Nina Noodles *Corny Cob *Lippy Lips *Cupcake Queen *Sadie Soccerball *Freda Fern *Duncan *Bianca Banana *Squished Banana *Philippa Flowers *Off Cheese *Captain Zoom *Rockin' Broc *Posh Pear *Kooky Cookie *Walter Watering Can *Shankar *Bling Unicorn Ring *Sickly Sweets *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Rocky *Judy and Jerome *Bradford *Hannah *The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane *Trevor *Kevin *Cranky *Reg *Carly *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Cyril the Fogman *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *The Mayor of Shopville *Headkeeper Jack *The Fat Clergyman *Charubala *The Teacher *The Lady with the Big Hat *The Blond-haired Boy *Corny Cob's Driver *Rainbow Sparkle (does not speak) *Pink Suzie Sundae (does not speak) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (does not speak) *Slip Coaches (do not speak) *Sir Robert Norramby (does not speak) *Toasty Pop (stock footage) *Bridie (stock footage) *Betty Bouquet (stock footage) *Cherie Tomatoe (stock footage) *Katie Skateboard (stock footage) *Pina Pineapple Drink (stock footage) *Saucy Pan (stock footage) *Mixie & Maxie (stock footage) *The Deputy Minister (stock footage) *Barrow Football Team (stock footage) *Foxy Lemons (cameo) *Mystabella (cameo) *Babette Baguette (cameo) *Blue Dum Mee Mee (cameo) *Ring-a-Rosie (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Twinkle Cupcake (cameo) *Chico Pyramid (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) *Captain Joe (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *The Grumpy Passenger (cameo) *The Tree Specialists (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Two Schoolchildren (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *Shopville United Football Team (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *Albert's Wife (cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo) *Kylie Cone and Wally Water (stock footage cameo) *Dolly Donut (stock footage cameo) *Sparky & Flicker (stock footage cameo) *Popsi-Cool (stock footage cameo) *Rainbow Bite (stock footage cameo) *Marabel Music Player (stock footage cameo) *Melonie Pips (stock footage cameo) *Bubbles (stock footage cameo) *Mitzy Oven Mitt (stock footage cameo) *Swirly Shirley (stock footage cameo) *Bubbleisha (stock footage cameo) *Harold (stock footage cameo) *Alfie (stock footage cameo) *Oliver (stock footage cameo) *The Ffarquhar Policeman (stock footage cameo) *Suzie Sushi (music video cameo) *Lil' Blaze (music video cameo) *Shady (music video cameo) *Max Saxophone (music video cameo) *Katy Kicks (music video cameo) *Stinky (music video cameo) *Sloppy Jojo (music video cameo) *Rainbow Kate (music video cameo) *Sunny Screen (music video cameo) *Slick Breadstick (music video cameo) *Cupcake Cruiser (music video cameo) *The American Crane (music video cameo) *Fortune Stella (question mark only) *Pirouetta (ballet shoes only) *Butch (wheels only) *Thomas the Baby (fantasy) *Bunny Bow (indirectly mentioned) *Pupkin Cake (indirectly mentioned) *Minty Paws (indirectly mentioned) *The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane (mentioned) *Father Christmas (mentioned) *Lord Callan (mentioned) *Philippa Flowers' Fitter (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Starletta Shades *Tara Tiara *Casper Cap *Crown Jules *An An and Yin-Long *Aubrey and Aiden *Dexter *Lei *Isla *The Indian Actor *The Indian Director *The Tiger Hunters *Madeleine *Madeleine's Parents *Ranger Jill *Doctor Claire (does not speak) *The Indian Breakdown Cranes (do not speak) *Rolla' Kate (cameo) *Sneaky Wedge (cameo) *The Chinese Diesel Shunter (cameo) Trivia *This series marks the first of several **The first series to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. **The first series to feature the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call. **The first series to feature Cheeky Chcocolate as the narrator. Because of this: ***This is the first series since the sixteenth to have a different narrator in both the UK and US dubs. ***This is the first production since Cheeky and the Magic Railroad to have a first-person narrative. **The first series to feature the new Shop Team - Cheeky Chocolate, Putrid Pizza, Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, Spilt Milk, Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara. **The first series not to have Peppa-Mint, Macy Macaron and Daisy Petals as part of the main cast. However despite this, Peppa-Mint speaks in every episode she appears in this series (not counting a stock footage cameo in Kangaroo Christmas) and Daisy Petals was also part of the Shop Team in the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call. **The first series since the eleventh to have Suzie Sundae speak in more than one episode. **The first series in which Captain Zoom appears, but without Popsi-Cool. **The first series in which Cassandra Lee Morris and Abby Trott voice Choc N' Chip since Brianna Knickerbocker's departure from the series. **The first series since the twelfth to have seven minute long episode story segments. **Veronica Veggie Pizza's first appearance in an episode since the third series and her first speaking role in an episode. **Lippy Lips, Cupcake Queen, Sadie Soccerball, Freda Fern, Duncan, Bianca Banana, Walter Watering Can, Shankar and Charubala's first appearances in an episode. **Cupcake Queen, Sadie Soccerball, Shankar and Charubala's first speaking roles in the franchise. **Cyril the Fogman's first appearance in full CGI. **The first time the Aquarium Trucks appear in the CGI Series. **The first series to feature Learn with Cheeky segments at the end of every episode. **The first series to have episodes written by Michael White and Tim Bain. It is also the first series to have episodes written by Becky Overton since the nineteenth series. **The first series not to receive any DVD releases in the United States. *This is the only series for five things: **The only series to date in which Rainbow Sparkle, Dolly Donut, Chico Pyramid, Pina Pineapple Drink, Bubbles, Mitzy Oven Mitt and Sir Robert Norramby appear, but do not speak since their introductions. **The only series to date in which Gino Gelati, Opaletta, Trash-A-Pillar, Sunny Screen and Fergus Duncan do not appear since their debuts. However, Sunny Screen still appears in the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call. **The only series to date in which Pirouetta, Bulgy and Farmer Finney do not appear since their returns in the twenty-first series respectively. However, Pirouetta's caterpillar treads do appear in Dexter's fantasy scene in School of Dum Mee Mee. **The only series to date since they joined the voice cast in King of the Railway not to have Mike Grady and Miranda Raison as part of the cast. It is also the only series to date since he joined the voice cast in the eighteenth series not to have Joe Mills as part of the cast. *This is the final series of a couple of things: **The last series to have Lee Pressman on the writing team. **The last series to have Micaela Winter as producer. *Although they did not appear in the main episodes and only appeared in the end segments, Kylie Cone, Wally Water, Toasty Pop, Bridie, Betty Bouquet, Cherie Tomatoe, Dolly Donut, Sparky, Flicker, Popsi-Cool, Katie Skateboard, Rainbow Kate, Rainbow Bite, Marabel Music Player, Pina Pineapple Drink, Melonie Pips, Bubbles, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Swirly Shirley, Toad, Bubbleisha, Harold, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Mixie & Maxie all appear in stock footage of several episodes: **Katie Skateboard makes a stock footage appearance in Forever and Ever. **Toasty Pop, Toad, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator and the Ffarquhar Policeman make stock footage appearances in Trusty Trunky. **Dolly Donut makes two stock footage cameos in Trusty Trunky and Kangaroo Christmas. **Rainbow Bite, Marabel Music Player and Melonie Pips make stock footage cameos in Tiger Trouble. **Bubbleisha makes a stock footage cameo in Seeing is Believing. **Pina Pineapple Drink makes three stock footage appearances in The Water Wheel, Cheeky Chocolate and the Dragon, and Suzie is Red. **Betty Bouquet makes a stock footage appearance in Cyclone Cheeky. **Bridie, Bubbles, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Swirly Shirley and Harold make stock footage appearances in Kangaroo Christmas. **Cherie Tomatoe makes a stock footage appearance in The Case of the Puzzling Parts. **Popsi-Cool makes two stock footage cameos in Hunt the Truck and Counting on Bianca. **Mixie & Maxie make stock footage appearances in Hunt the Truck. **Sparky & Flicker make stock footage cameos in Banjo and the Bushfire. **Kylie Cone and Wally Water make stock footage cameos in Counting on Bianca. *Kate Murphy and Rebecca Davis return to the voice cast. *Nikhil Parmar, Siu-see Hung, Windson Liong, Sheena Bhattessa, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Rose Robinson, Genevieve McCarthy, Tim Bain, Tariro Mavondo, Shane Jacobson, Jass Patel, Jessica Hann, Charlie Barnard, Mia Hope Gaywood, Holly Hazelton, Innis Robertson-Pinnell and Damon Denton-Snape join the voice cast. *This series introduced a new sequence used at least once in almost every episode, featuring a Shopkin backing up to the selected rolling stock and a close-up of their couplings being hooked, followed by a close-up of their whistle being blown (horns for diesels and a bell if they have one) before the start of the main plot. *The mist surrounding the frame in the fantasy sequences is very similar to classic cartoon thought bubbles. Depending on who is having the fantasy, it is white for steam Shopkins (and rolling stock) and black for diesels. *Spilt Milk is the only current Shop Team member to not get a starring role this series. *Apart from Cheeky Chocolate reading the titles aloud and talking directly to the audience before and after the stories, Forever and Ever, What Tara Tiara Does and Apology Impossible are the only episodes this series to not feature narration. *China is the most featured foreign country this series, appearing in five episodes, while Australia and India were each featured in four episodes. *Freda Fern and Cupcake Queen are the only returning characters from The Great Race to appear in every episode of the series set in their respective country. Lippy Lips and Sadie Soccerball were only featured in three out of the four episodes for their respective countries. Category:Seasons